


Dolgok, amiket hagytunk tűzbe veszni

by artepotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, victorian au, viktoriánus
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: Tűzvész söpört végig egy külvárosi kúrián, melyen hajdanán két család osztozott, azonban mire a lángok elérték a házat, nem volt több, mint egy palota, felesleges emlékekből építve.





	Dolgok, amiket hagytunk tűzbe veszni

**Author's Note:**

> Ez volt anno az első Thorki ficem, így méltónak találtam posztolni ide, az első magyar ficemként itt :D  
> Remélem tetszeni fog! :3  
> [pls no ship hate]

A tragédiának már öt napja volt, azonban Loki mégis érezte a füstöt a tüdejében. Érezte a feketeséget, a mérget, a romlottságot.  
A hintó ablakából meredt rá a végtelen feketeségre, mely nyomorult tengerként habzott előtte, készen állva a közelébe férkőzőket magába rántani.  
– Ott álljon meg, legyen szíves - mutatott el egy távoli pontra, ahol már állt egy lovaskocsi.  
Összeráncolt szemöldökkel fixírozta a kabátos alakokat, kik közeledve egyre ismerősebbnek tűntek. Azalatt a vajmi kevés idő alatt, melyet a kúriában töltött, nem törte magát a társaság keresésére, viszont olykor a társaság maga találta meg; egy fontos esemény reggelén, a kapuban, általános karbantartással és újításokkal kapcsolatos papírok aláírásakor, vagy csak egy közös étkezés alkalmával, ami az évek előrehaladtával egyre ritkábban esett meg.  
A család legidősebb sarját is alaposan megdolgozta az idő vasökle: elválásukkor még arca ragyogó volt, reményteli, kisugárzása nagyravágyó, az ember elnyomva érezte magát a jelenlétében. Azonban az a szőke férfi, aki akkor kísérte figyelemmel Laufeyson gróf érkezését, egyáltalán nem hasonlított az akkorira. A mindig is tomboló viharra emlékeztető szempár üresen pislogott rá a távolból, nem rejtette kusza lobonca mögé, mint húszas éveik küszöbén, és öltözködése látszólag a legújabb divatot követte a bíbor színeivel. Loki megannyi hasonló darabot felpróbált korábban, azonban egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy az ő színe véglegesen is a zöld marad.  
A hintótól megtett három lépés után érezte csak a fagyos szelet, mely hajába kapva még a lelkén is átfújt, ámde az összhatás határozottan kellemes volt, akár egy ölelés.  
– Jó napot, uraim! - köszöntötte semleges hangnemben.  
– Viszont kívánom, Laufeyson gróf.  
Thor Odinson balján egy unokatestvére, jobbján egy kopott kalapos, minőségi, ámde minimum tizennyolc éves kabátot viselő idős úr nézett vissza gorombán, akire viszont Loki minden erőfeszítése ellenére sem tudott emlékezni.  
– Remélem nem adódott probléma az ideutazása során – mondta Thor. – Honnan is jött?  
– Szerencsére zökkenőmentes volt, csak Liverpoolból rémségesen hosszú. Hát Önök merről utaztak?  
– Jómagam Oxfordból. Ami azt illeti, munka miatt voltam ott, egyébként Londonban élek, ahogyan az urak is – mutatott a többiekre.  
– Ha szabad kérdeznem, ma csak önre számíthatunk a rokonságából? - lépett hozzá fontoskodva az unokatestvér.  
– Nem csak ma. Szüleim hollétéről nincs tudomásom, és nem garantálom, hogy egyáltalán eljutott-e hozzájuk a hír.  
– Sajnálatos.  
– Aminek romjain állunk, az a sajnálatos – szólt közbe Thor.  
Az igazat megvallva, Loki felettébb örült, hogy a szőke kimondta helyette, ami már jó rég óta motoszkált a fejében. A jó emlékeket, melyek a házhoz kötötték, egy ujján meg tudta volna számolni.  
Amikor kisebb volt, haragudott a szüleire, amiért egy birtokon kellett osztozniuk egy másik családdal, tizenévesként gyakran fellázadt ellenük, és ekkortájt örömére szolgált kárt tenni a kúria Odinsonékhoz tartozó részében.  
Nem csoda, hogy az első adandó alkalommal elhagyta az egészen odáig fölé magasodó rézszínű falakat, melyek közt akkorra már egy napot sem bírt ép ésszel elviselni.  
Azoknak a keserű szavaknak, görcsös, elnyomott érzéseknek sírjánál állva egészen lenyugodott – pedig förtelmes egy hete volt, annyi szent.  
Egy gyors pillantást vetett zsebórája karcos felületére, majd mintha szégyellte volna, sietősen vissza is süllyesztette a vastag szövetkabát zsebébe.  
– Pontban fél tizenkettőre jár. Az úr biztosan késik – magyarázta meg magát, elnézve a szürke messziségbe bármilyen közlekedési eszköz után vizslatva. Sehol semmi, sehol semmi.  
– Pedig a felajánlott összeg alapján módjában állna sietni – mondta a legidősebb férfi.  
– Az ügyvédeket manapság túlfizetik, ha engem kérdeznek. Pontosan mit fog elvégezni?  
– Elsősorban a nyomozókkal való egyeztetés után kiadja a dokumentumot a károkról, majd később a lehetséges térítésekről.  
– Remélem, találnak valamit, ami elvezethet a tetteshez. – Szerette volna neki meghálálni.  
– Tetteshez? Ennyire biztos volna benne, hogy nem baleset volt? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Thor.  
– Hogyne. Gyanús lenne, hogyha az idős házaspár, akik rettegtek a tűztől felügyelet nélkül hagynának akár egy árva gyertyát is. – Ahogyan a világos, érthetetlen tekintetbe nézett beszéd közben, egyre több emlékfoszlány szakadt fel a múltból.  
Talán tizenhat esztendős lehetett, mikor először járt az akkor apja mesterségét még csak tanuló fiatalember szobájában. A vörös-arany-ezüst mindenhonnan figyelve meredt rá, készen állva lecsapni a függönyökről, a díszpárnákról, és az ajtófélfáról. Műveket olvastak fel egymásnak. Azonban mikor Thor szavalt neki, figyelme mindenfelé kalandozott a szobában azon az egyetlen egy bőrkötéses köteten kívül. Amikor pedig Loki vette kézbe a könyvet, Thor ugyan egész végig rá nézett, a fekete hajú érezte, hogy teljesen hidegen hagyja az irodalom.  
Elgondolkozott, vajon még most is ennyire közömbös-e a rímelő sorok és lélegzetelállító dialógusok iránt.  
– Az ő korukban gyakori, hogy még ilyeneket is elfelejtenének – vonta meg a vállát Thor.  
– Ugyan már…  
Lokinak nem igazán volt türelme leállni vitatkozni, pláne nem Vele.  
Az ügyvéd negyed óra elteltével érkezett meg, sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette átnyújtotta mindenkinek a dokumentumot a károkról, majd csak az elmaradhatatlan bájcsevely lebonyolítása után tért a lényegre.  
– Azt javaslom, sétáljuk körbe a birtokot, mielőtt aláírják, hogy tudomást szereztek róla. – Hangja vékony, gyermeki volt, pedig arca nem éppen fiatal koráról árulkodott.  
Vizsgáljuk meg kilenc féle szögből, mennyire égett le teljesen a hazugságok palotája. – gondolta Loki. Arcára, mint mindig, felvarázsolt egy semleges, ámde megnyerő arckifejezést, elrejtve minden mást, ami bajba sodorhatja.  
Elindultak hát a sétányon. Odinsonék hárman látszólag jót csevektek, míg mögöttük az alacsony, vacogó ügyvéd Loki mellett baktatott.  
– Biztosan csodaszép lehetett, amíg mindkét család teljesen belakta – mondta az ügyvéd hirtelen.  
Loki annyira kizárt minden kommunikációt azalatt a pár lépés alatt, amit megtettek, hogy először nem is tudta, miről beszèl a férfi, majd kapcsolt.  
– Gyönyörűnek csak akkor mondtam volna, mikor senki nem volt otthon.  
Gyors pillantást vetve a másikra jóleső érzéssel konstatálta, hogy teljesen elvette szerencsétlen ember kedvét a beszélgetéstől.  
Emlékezett a hamis fényűzésre.  
Arra, hogy soha senki nem tartotta elég nagynak, érettnek ahhoz, hogy megtudja, mégis miként jutottak mindehhez. Tizenegy éves korától szentül hitt a ház gonoszságában, ami folyton csak ellene dolgozott.  
Még mindig érezte a füstöt, minden alkalommal, mikor levegőt vett. Vagy talán csak képzelte, mert fizikailag is érezni akarta a pusztulást.  
Az ügyvéd már Odinsonékkal csevegett, melyek közül ketten örömmel meséltek és mutattak dolgokat a ház múltjával kapcsolatban. S ím, ismét visszatért a régi kerékvágásba; egyes egyedül volt egy társaságban.  
Thor időközben némaságba burkolózva lemaradt tőlük.  
– Ennyire megviselte? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Laufeyson, mire a szőke felkapta a fejét.  
– Már hogyne viselt meg volna? Mégis csak a falai közt nőttem fel. De ha jól emlékszem, önnek sem jelentett sokkal kevesebbet.  
Thor emlékeiben ennyire élénken és egyszerre csalfán megmaradt volna? Érdekes.  
– Talán csal az emlékezete.  
– Meglehet. – A messzi tölgyfákat bámulva sétált tovább. – Akkor viszont miért van itt?  
– A “kötelesség” szó mond magának valamit?  
– A nővérem sem jött el, küldött valakit.  
– Nem vagyok olyan, mint a nővére.  
Lokinak vagy rosszatt tett a friss levegő, melyet ezelőtt oly sikeresen tudott kerülni, vagy Thor valóban alaposan végigfuttatta rajta a tekintetét, mielőtt megszólalt:  
– Az egyszer biztos.  
A birtokban az egyik legérdekesebb dolog az azt keretező, kilencszögű sétány volt, pompával és virágosládákkal, melyek akkor nevetségesen álltak egyedül a karban nem tartott macskakő mentén. Szomorúan néztek vissza rájuk a tölgyek a másik oldalról.  
Amikor Loki tinédzser éveibe járt, és még előszeretettel töltötte szabad nyári napjait a fák tövében, olvasott, vagy csak szimplán élvezte, hogy nincsenek körülötte emberek. Egy forró, júliusi délutánon olvasta először Dante Isteni színjátékát, ugyanazon estén kóborolt el Thor Odinsonnal a város szélére.  
A jelenet tökéletesen vetítődött le fejében, ahogyan a két alacsony alak ruganyos léptekkel, folyton hátra-hátra pillantva rója a szűk utcákat, a nagyvilág titkait kutatva.  
Most, hogy a nagyvilág nem csak a titkait, de az arcát is felfedte mindkettejük előtt, lépéseik lassultak, monotonná váltak, tekintetük évről évre szürkült, és ami Lokit illeti, felhagyott a veszély keresésével; ő csak tükörbe nézett.  
– Sok mindenre furcsán tisztán emlékszem - mondta Thor. – És nem könnyít a dolgon.  
– Félig egy cipőben járunk. Én is emlékszem dolgokra. De pont könnyít rajta, hogy láthatom az elégett sírjukat.  
– Ennyire rosszak volnának? – Thor elképzelni nem tudta, mi az, ami miatt ennyire örömére szolgál látnia a leégett szülőházát.  
– Pusztán csak felesleges tér az elmémben. Szabadulni akarok tőlük.  
Loki ennél jobban nem is fogalmazhatott volna. Teljes mértékben biztos volt benne, hogy Thor nem érti, az ember elméjében miként lehetnek vidám emlékek feleslegesek.  
Újabb foszlány jelent meg előtte; érezte a kandallóból áradó meleget, mely égetve simogatta gyermeteg arcát, miközben szakad ingjének darabjait dobálta a lángokba. Nézte, ahogyan a fehér anyag játékosan válik egyenlővé a porral. Loki elképzelte ugyanezt, csak ahogyan az egész épületet emészti a forróság. A mihaszna fajátékok, mind egyből átadják magukat a vég dalának, ropognak, törnek, elszenesednek, míg végül az egész nyomorult gyerekszoba helyén csak hamu marad és megkeseredett emlékek.  
– Ez volt az a hely, ahol mindig is összegyűltünk, nem? - torpant meg egy nagy szökőkút mellett, melyet az esővízen kívül másféle nem érintett vagy nyolc éve. - Ne mondja, hogy azok is rosszként élnek önben.  
– Le kell lomboznom – mondta Loki. – Ki nem állhattam azokat az összejöveteleket. Tudja, hat esztendősként nem igazán díjaztam, hogy rám erőltették a bájcsevejt, a hamiskás nevetést a felnőttek humorizálásán, vagy éppen a kiöltözést egy kerti parti alkalmából.  
De minden bizonnyal Thor pont azért is élvezte annyira őket. A család valósággal odavolt érte, ő volt az erős, jóravaló fiú, akiről meg voltak győződve, hogy élete útját a siker aranya fogja övezni.  
– Tehát tényleg gyűlölte mindezt – mondta a szőke férfi.  
Az ügyvéd annyira belemerült a bájcsevejbe, hogy már alig lehetett hallani a hangjukat, annyival előrébb jártak. A két férfi egymás mellett állt, az egykori kúria bal szélén, ahol Odinsonék étkezője is volt. Álltak, néztek, gyászoltak, emlékeztek.  
– Talán nem mindent rühelltem. Nehéz egy magafajtának megmagyarázni, milyen az, amikor egész gyerekkorában nem érzi magáénak a házát az ember.  
– Nem is volt az öné – vonta meg a vállát.  
– A pokolba is, tudja hogyan értem.  
– Tudom. Csak talán nem akarom elhinni.  
Volt egy időszak, amikor Loki szinte minden megadatott szabadidejét Thor szobájában töltötte – kellemetlen volt beismernie, de még akkor is nyugodt szívvel (sőt, talán sokkal nyugodtabbal) ült le a karosszékébe, mély lélegzetvétellel szívva be az ősi fa és különös, esővíz illatát, mely a lakrészben mindenhol terjengett. Talán Thor szobájában otthon érezte magát.  
Az ágya sokkal kényelmesebb volt, mint az övé – amíg Thor párnái átölelték, a lepedő puha és selymes volt, addig az ő szobájában lévő mintha minden este feltett szándéka lett volna megfojtani vagy végleg elnyelni.  
A hideg fuvallatok közéjük csaptak, ám szét nem választották őket; Loki ekkor már felismerte a másik férfin, hogy ő is emlékszik. Arra az egy kis röpke pillanatra, pillanatsorra, mikor még fiatalok és kalandvágyók voltak, és Thor egyetlen egy dolgot kért Loki kiköltözése előtt búcsúajándék gyanánt.  
Egy jeges kéz vékony, csontos ujjai habozva kulcsolódtak egy melegebbre, a múlt feketére égett tengere partján.


End file.
